warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Soma
La soma es un rifle de asalto automático de diseño Tenno de gran cargador, precisión, porcentaje crítico y multiplicador crítico. Hace uso de un gran cargador para mantener fuego rápido de manera continua aunque requiere un tiempo de aceleración para alcanzar su cadencia de fuego como si se tratara de una ametralladora gatling. A pesar de que su daño base es ridículo su porcentaje y multiplicador críticos la hacen causar un daño desmesurado. Características Este arma imparte principalmente daño cortante. Ventajas: * Gran cargador. * Gran cadencia de fuego alcanzada tras el tiempo de aceleración que requiera disparar 8 balas. * Cuarto porcentaje crítico más alto de entre las armas primarias. * Mayor multiplicador crítico de entre todas las armas primarias. Desventajas: * Requiere una build enfocada a los críticos para tener un buen daño por segundo. * La gran cadencia de fuego se combina con el retroceso creando una pérdida de precisión al disparar. * Baja velocidad de recarga ( aunque menos que otros rifles como la Gorgon o la Supra). * Bajo daño en impacto. * Su bajo daño hace que las balas no críticas causen muy poco daño. Consejos * Si se tiene problemas de munición es recomendable utilizar un mod de Mutación de munición de rifle, no obstante, un jugador experimentado no tendrá problemas de munición y podrá centrar su build al daño. * Disparar a ráfagas ayuda a economizar altamente la munición. Con los mods adecuados no necesitará más de dos balas para despachar a la mayoría de las unidades normales. * El porcentaje crítico de la Soma alcanzará el 75% con el mod Punto de impacto al máximo que en conjunto con el Cámara dividida hará que en casi todos los casos las balas sean críticas.Si le sumásemos un mod corrupto Retraso Crítico alcanzaría un 89.4% de porcentaje crítico pero no merecería la pena ya que la perdida de cadencia de fuego reduciría el daño por segundo y dificultaría además alcanzar la máxima cadencia de fuego debido a la necesidad de disparar ocho balas a una velocidad tan reducida. * Cuando este rifle alcanza su máxima cadencia de fuego se pueden realizar acciones rápidas como activar la Piel de hierro de Rhino sin perder la cadencia de fuego debido a que el motor que la acciona debe seguir girando con la aceleración previa del funcionamiento. * La animación de recarga puede ser cancelada a la mitad reduciendo el tiempo de recarga necesario. Esto se logrará con práctica. * Al tener una dispersión muy estrecha y disparar balas tiene una clara ventaja sobre la Gorgon y la Supra para derribar objetivos más peligrosos a grandes distancias, aunque las otras dos son mejores para derribar grupos de enemigos. * Centrarse en mods de daño puro elemental y daño para sacar el provecho a la gran amplificación de daño que provoca el alto multiplicador crítico de la Soma. * Se aconseja tirar a puntos débiles de los enemigos para sacar el máximo partido al cargador. * En bajos niveles con los mods correctos alcanza tal potencia que puede ser utilizada como ametralladora de fuego de supresión devastando sin dificultad hordas de enemigos. Notas * Durante el streaming de desarrolladores 14 se decidió subir el rango de maestría necesario de la Soma de tres a seis en lugar de nerfearla para ajustarse más a su potencia y eficacia. Esto fue implementado en el parche 10.5. Curiosidades * El cargador se desplaza dentro del arma al disparar y es expulsado tras recargar. * El diseño de la Soma recuerda al del rifle francés Chauchat. * La Soma es descrita como un rifle de alto calibre aunque el bajo daño base de sus balas parezca decir lo contrario. Historial de actualizaciones *Daño aumentado de 10 a 12 *'Cónclave': Reduced Magazine Size: 100 to 50 *Disposición Riven reducida *'Cónclave': daño reducido al arma *Cónclave Weapon Skin *'Cónclave': Increased weapon damage *Fixed clips lingering during Mirages Salón de espejos *Fixed hearing firing sound throughout the level even when fired by another player *'Cónclave': Reduced series damage *'Cónclave': Reduced series damage *'Cónclave': Slightly reduced damage in PvP *Added to the Supreme Soma Set *Updated audio *Fixed an issue where clip would sit in the wrong position *Fixed additional ammo clips showing *Fixed skins not properly applying *Fixed an issue caused by purchasing in the Mercado *New customisation - Soma Skin *Limited max instances of fire sound effects *Crit rate buffed and increased Proc/Status chance *Rango de maestría increased from 3 to 6 *Turned non-player Soma down *Fixed issue where clip mesh was rendered black during reloading *Added proper icons *Initial Release and added to the Mercado }} en:Soma